tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Jetfire
This page is for the heroic Autobot Jetfire. For his egotistical Shattered Glass counterpart, see Jetfire (SG). With a reckless daring that comes from being one of the swiftest of all the Autobots, Jetfire is the most eager of his comrades to plunge into battle. But his bravado is tempered by one overriding thought: he sincerely believes that victory over the Decepticons can only come through advancements in Autobot technology. As the first of a new generation of Autobots such a credo is perhaps only natural. Also, because he was created on Earth, Jetfire is one of the few Autobots who has no memory of his home planet. His allegiance to his cause is only matched by his devotion to scientific research. In jet-fighter mode, Jetfire's unique swing-wing design allows him to take off like a normal jet and then, pulling his wings back, reach speeds of up to Mach 4.2. Adding twin supersonic combustion ramjet (i.e. scramjet) engine modules along with twin liquid hydrogen fuel tanks allows Jetfire to achieve orbital velocities, or to even escape Earth's gravity altogether. With this capability, he can launch like a missile, shoot up above the atmosphere, and, at a speed of Mach 29, dive down like a blazing meteor (hence his name) half a world away only 30 minutes later. In robot and jet mode, he is equipped with four independently targetable particle beam cannons around his head and eight heat-seeking armor-piercing missiles. Jetfire's range is limited by his fuel consumption; any transatmospheric trip requires his refueling when he lands. Since he is newly constructed by Shockwave, he is prone to numerous mechanical failures as the bugs in his system are worked out. Anything from a malfunctioning radio to an engine stall in deep space has been known to happen. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Jetfire was built by Shockwave, but defected to the Autobots. MUX History: Jetfire is head of Autobot Aerospace. In September of 2009, he was promoted to Autobot Command. On occasion, he has been appointed acting leader of the Autobots on Earth when Optimus Prime and other high-level Autobots have been gone or inactivated. In August/September 2011, he was dispatched along with Dust Devil and Cuffs to the Temple of Knowledge to provide air support for other Autobots on this mission. During this mission, he encountered Cyclonus. Throughout the battle, Jetfire steadily gained the upper hand, slowly wearing down the ruthless Decepticon. However, Cyclonus, near defeat, fired a shot that stunned Jetfire, giving Cyclonus enough time to close in on Jetfire and deliver a catastrophic, close-ranged blast to his head. Jetfire sustained a catastrophic injury that destroyed his memory circuits and his personality circuit. He was brought back to Autobot City where he was restored, but his personality and memory circuits remain destroyed. Because of the worldwide flooding, an executive decision was reached to still use Jetfire (who could still fly halfway around the world in 30 minutes) to shuttle supplies to humans in need. The approach seemed to work, human lives were being saved. But Jetfire's 'shell-like' personality took on strikingly similar characteristics to his early Decepticon incarnation when he was first being developed (but not fully complete) by Shockwave. He retained an aggressive attitude toward enemies (the Decepticons) that borderlined on hatred, even though he's currently void of emotion. In a fight with Starscream, the Decepticon seeker eventually overpowered Jetfire and took him back to Trypticon, but not before a battle-frenzied Jetfire tried to rip out his old ally's wing and bash his old friend's face into a rock embankment. Now with Jetfire immobilized in the medical wing at Decepticon headquarters, Starscream faces a moral crossroads: does he reprogram Jetfire to the Decepticon that he always hoped he would be... or use Jetfire's vulnerable state against the Autobots and plug in a simple order to attack a heavily populated human area... with Jetfire's Autobot insignia in plain sight? In 2012, Jetfire was infected with the Dweller virus. Prime secretly left Earth with Sky Lynx in November of 2012. When Jetfire recovered from the Dweller virus, he was made Aerospace CO in Sky Lynx's absence, and later asked to take over Autobot Command until Optimus Prime's return. When a jet flew from the Shattered Glass universe through a portal into Wheeljack's lab in 2013, Benin-Jeri and Jetfire took the crashed jet to the examination room to study its origin. There, Benin-Jeri discovered that the jet had a negative polarity on a quantum level, an interesting discovery that may lead to a means to identify Shattered Glass agents on positive-polarity Cybertron and Earth. On the fourth of July, After being rigged with a tracker and repaired just enough to remain functional by Spike Witwicky, Jetfire, and Throttle, Nightlash was found by Decepticon forces in a comatose state. Assisted by Rainmaker, the sweeps Scourge and Plunder managed to get her stabilized and back safely to Trypticon. During the flight back, a tracking device belonging to the Autobots was found on Nightlash and destroyed. In 2014, First Aid was able to reverse the effects of the Dweller virus on the Weatherbots, using a modified version of the cure developed by Jetfire and Starscream. In October of 2014, Jetfire provided support for a small team of Autobots and G.I. Joes who infiltrated Decepticon City to capture Dr. Arkeville and rescue Typhoon. He later provided additional support for the rescue of Benin-Jeri and his medical staff from Decepticon-occupied Autobot City's repair bay. In May 2015, Autobot City was rocked by a large explosion. It was soon revealed that an explosive device was placed inside the city,most likely during the Decepticon occupation of 2014. Jetfire was accused of planting the device, based on an audio communication with the Decepticons picked up by Blaster, and a previous on-tape encounter, discovered by Red Alert, and explosive residue found on his armor. As he recovers from his injuries sustained in the blast, Jetfire's status as Air Commander has been removed. Silverbolt has been named interim Air Commander. For four months, Jetfire was imprisoned on Cybertron. He was defended by Ultra Magnus, while Elita One led the prosecution. Judge Tyrest oversaw the proceedings. Elita One laid out a damning case against Jetfire. However, the jury reached a verdict of not guilty after hours of deliberation. While the verdict spared Jetfire's life, he was still troubled that he was found not guilty, but not exonerated for the crime. Mere moments after the trial ended, Megatron attacked the court, claiming "credit" for framing Jetfire. With the help of Rumble, Megatron badly damaged the justice hall, burying several Autobots in the rubble. A few weeks after the events, Optimus Prime fully reinstated Jetfire as Autobot Air Commander. When the Decepticons attacked the Three Gorges Dam in 2016, Ironhide and Jetfire responded. In March of 2016, Blaster and Jetfire responded to a Decepticon attack on a generator in Jamaica. Jetfire engaged Starscream while Blaster deployed Rosanna and Flipsides to help deal with Slugfest and provide protection for the humans who had not yet been evacuated. Snaptrap later sent the Seaclones to instead invade Autobot City to recover the Key to the Plasma Energy Chamber. Overbite led the attack on the city while Seawing infiltrated to steal the key. However, even though Seawing was able to overcome the Key's protector, Red Alert, Jetfire was able to grab and key and flee before Seawing could recover it. In November of 2019, Jetfire instituted a five-day Aerospace training progam for Dust Devil. It went surprisingly well. OOC Notes Most continuities consider Jetfire and Skyfire the same character, but here at TFU MUX we consider them different enough to be separate characters and treat them accordingly. Jetfire is based on the toy and comic, and Skyfire is based on the character from the cartoon. Logs/Posts 2007 * July 23 - Luminous TP Finale * September 06 - "Rematch" - Skywarp and Wrath go out for a bit of destruction. To his delight, the purple and black Seeker finds his favourite spider-tank 2009 Category:2009 * September 23 - Now Megatron Is Literally Talking Out Of His Aft Sep 27 - Mission Update *Jetfire's face appears on screen* As most of you probably know, Optimus Prime made a safe journey to Cybertron. And while we wait for his return, you already may know that I am acting commander on Earth. Right now our obvious mission is to stop Megatron and his device. Over the next two days, I will welcome any input into creating an effective counterattack. Right now, the basis of this attack I will have to say will be a show of full Autobot strength." He pauses and continues "All options are currently on the table. We will need to use all of Earth's resources to combat this threat." With some trepidation, he says "Human involvement in this operation is also welcome as I will be attempting to meet with the organization know as Gee-Eye Joe soon." He nods. "Until then, if you need me for anything, I can be found in my quarters. Optimus Prime's quarters, our true leader's quarters, will be empty until he reassumes his rightful place. Jetfire out." Oct 04 - Post Cruiser Orders - ALL AUTOBOTS :*Jetfire's face appears on screen* First off, I want to thank Dust Devil, Tonka, all of the Aerialbots and especially Tyson for their heroic efforts in destroying the Cruiser and ruining Megatron's plans. We have brought Earth back from the brink of chaos. All of us need a sort of 'pat on the back' from this effort. Therefore, today, October 4, with the exception of required personel doing minimal activities, I am ordering all of you to 'take a day off' so to speak. Use this day for healing, recreation, whatever you want. *He pauses* But on Monday, we will start a new mission. As you know, what Megatron starts, we will have to finish. And there are numerous places around the Earth currently in ruin. I will use today to get all the data in Teletran 2 to assess the worst-hit areas. Each Autobot will have their tasks in helping to repair the damaged areas. I am requiring each Autobot to put in at least 100 hours a week until this task is complete. Metroplex will maintain a skeleton crew until every building is on its way to being rebuilt, every bridge is repaired, and humans are given the necessary tools to repair their homes and roads. *Jetfire rubs his chin for a brief moment* This is an enormous effort. We will need every resource at our disposal... even humans. Therefore, I am requesting an envoy to contact the G.I. Joe to assist us in this effort. Further orders will be given. Until then, do not worry about tomorrow. Enjoy today. Jetfire - acting Autobot commander - out. Oct 06 - Starscream Captured *Jetfire's relatively emotionless face appears on screen* Autobots - we are at a current level 4-stage of readiness. We have just been delivered Starscream by of all things, a human. A human by the name of Destro. Starscream was injured, but in accordance with international treaties for prisoners of war, he is being tended to and he is currently in the brig under maximum security. Cuffs - I am relying on your to ensure security is held up in the brig. Every other Autobot, remain vigilant. We have the Decepticon no. 2 in command. I'm sure they'll find a way to get to him. December 20 - The Behemoth in Battle After first terrifying the masses, Trojan gets her resolve tested in combat. December 26 - Jamaica Cruise Scuffle *Jetfire's distracted face appears onscreen* Jetfire here. At approximately 2:34 EST - Air Raid intercepted Wrath - who was hovering over a cruise ship. After following protocol and radioing for reinforcements - Nighthawk and I arrived. Wrath claimed Shockwave told him to intercept the cruise ship because there unusual energon readings. *Jetfire pauses thoughtfully* As Nighthawk and Air Raid held Wrath away from the cruise ship, I was able to get a crew member to bring up the item in question - enriched uranium that was contained in a suitcase. *Jetfire's optics flicker a few times* The item is now in the lab and undergoing tests. How this landed on the ship is a mystery but a bigger mystery is how the Decepticons knew about this. Updates will continue as more clues are revealed. Jetfire out. *with that, an abrupt Autobot spinny thing appears* 2010 * January 4 - "Arise, Arx!" - Alpha Trion attempts to restore life to Hummer 2012 * September 30 - "In Confidence" - Crosscut and Spike discuss Marissa's recruitment. * September 30 - "Quarantine for Jetfire" - Jetfire shows up at Autobot City exposed to a strange ancient disease. * October 18 - "Patient Jetfire" - Jetfire starts to succumb to a mysterious illness. Oct 18 - More information revealed Jetfire's weakened, shivering form appears on the screen. "I am voluntarily sequestering myself right now. But I've been able to deduce some information about this... contagion I've contracted. It is a rare strand of communicable disease that affects Transformers. I've done some preliminary analysis and it looks like... well, the STRANDS of what I've been able to glean appear to be... extremely ancient. Possibly before we even discovered the technology to transform. *violent cough* I'm still unsure if it is airborne, or physical contact is needed - but in the meantime, if you see Windshear, do NOT engage him. Use only long-range weapons. Also... there MAY be some slight psychosis-related effects, so be forewarned. I will continue my investigation for as long as I can. Jetfire out." October 29 - "What's Up with 'Cap?" Blaster and Spike discuss Hubcap's recent weird behavior, then attempt to help Jetfire and others affected by the Dweller virus 2013 Apr 07 - Security Measures - Portal >*Jetfire's face comes on the screen*< Fellow Autobots, the time is approaching where the portals to our 'other universe' counterparts are going to close permanently. As redundant as this may sound, I am asking that ALL Autobots report in before we close the final portal. It may seem like an unnecessary step, but I would hate to have any of you on the other side when the final portal closes, because once this is close - there may never be a time again when they can be reopened. Just an added precaution. Jetfire out - 8/19 - "Sinking of the Flagg" The Seacons are tasked with a devious mission in the Ring of Fire. Thanks to Nightlash's reconnaissance and her beacon, the Autobots respond to interfere with their plan. When the USS Flagg arrives on the scene, however, the Seacons raise the stakes. August 22 - "Mistakes Were Made" Spike feels responsible for a dangerous communications breakdown between the Autobots and G.I. Joe. 9/3 - "Last Stand" The Dweller has been lured to the Quintessons' Space Bridge Hub and has taken his revenge. The destruction has fed back through the Space Bridge network, destroying all the Spirals, save for the Bellum. Cut off from their allies, the Quintessons mount a fierce defense against Earth's last assault against them. October 10 - Shattered Glass Finale Emperor Prime and his band of Shattered Glass Autobots make an assault through the last remaining portal linking their world and the main one. Oct 12 - SG-Autobots Invade Autobot City *Jetfire's face appears onscreen* Fellow Autobots, our 'other portal' counterparts coordinated a surprise attack on Autobot City. Led by what I BELIEVE to be that side's Hot Rod, Optimus Prime, Brawn, Elita One, and myself, they attacked, specifically to steal the matrix from Optimus Prime. This was the first time in months that our city came under attack, and I cannot begin to state how successful we were in defending Metroplex. We were able to isolate their attack to only one room. We were able to successfully drive back every single Autobot back into the portal. And despite Optimus Prime and a few others suffering slight to moderate injuries, we really took the battle to them. Unfortunately, I believe we need to begin focusing not on 'if' they return, but 'when'. Optimus Prime continues to recover - I am worried that they may attempt another strike while Optimus is still technically 'down' - but I have theorized it his highly unlikely because though Prime was hurt - Emperor Prime was hurt to the point of deactivation - it could take weeks for him to recover. But in the meantime, I am relying on Carly and Perceptor to gauge the readings of the portal and with their good work and Teletraan II's assistance, make an educated guess as to when this portal can appear again. In the meantime, everyone should be commended for their actions. We couldn't have asked for a better victory. Jetfire out. 2014 Feb 09 - Arcee Update *Jetfire's face appears onscreen, a look of deep concern in his optics* Autobots - I was contacted this afternoon by Arcee. It appears that she engaged with one of the Sweeps and that Sweep apparently infected her with what she believes is a virus. She is on Cybertron right now. She is apparently under the capture of the same Sweep that infected her, but she said she has not been harmed. Nonetheless, I directed her to leave and find an Autobot-controlled region - and seek medical attention immediately. I'm relaying this on to our Autobot teams on Cybertron to be on the lookout for Arcee. Jetfire out - *the screen fades to black* Dec 14 - Autobot Alert - Urgent Fellow Autobots - we have unofficial reports from Cybertron that Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, has perished. I caution everyone in breaking out the celebration energon. These are very preliminary reports. We do not how how he perished - if these reports are true. Also, I strongly doubt that this will end our seemingly endless war with the Decepticons. It is well known that their leadership pool runs deep, and many have made their intentions of leading the Decepticons. My best advice is to keep following reports from Cybertron and hope that more information comes forth. Jetfire out 2015 * January 23 - "The Destruction at Tyger Pax" - Autobots and Decepticons witness the destruction left by Galvatron in Tyger Pax Jan 26 - Global Day of Mourning *Jetfire's face appears on the outskirts of Tyger Pax* Fellow Autobots - we are in a moment of grave crisis. But today, we put that aside to mourn all who have lost their spark. Be it Cybertron, Earth, or anywhere across the galaxy, we are all residents of Tyger Pax today. We have lost an entire city - an entire culture - and you can absolutely feel it. To those personally affected by this tragedy, we extend our deepest sympathies. Fellow Autobots - the next few days we will be on high alert. I urge all of you to remain vigilant. But today, let us morn the loss of a great city. Jetfire out *screen fades to black* February 18 - "Aftermath of the Oil Platform Attack" Autobots deal with the results of the Decepticon attack on the Blackrock Oil Platform Apr 15 - Defeat at Space Station Delta :*Jetfire's virtually unscathed form appears* Fellow Autobots, the Decepticons have captured a mysterious cube that was originally engineered by Cobra as part of their failed 'Pyramid' scheme to plunge North America into darkness. Phase-Ar, Countdown, and Moonraker did a commendable effort on holding off the Decepticons, but our abilities were stalled by the rescuing of the humans trapped on the Space Station Delta. They were mostly Cobra personnel - so don't expect a 'thank you' greeting. I urge resource available to monitor the activities of Shockwave, Vortex, and Astrotrain on Earth or near their orbit. You find them - you find the cube. Jetfire out *screen goes blank* May 08 - "Jetfire... Traitor?" A large blast tears through Autobot City. Could Jetfire be behind it? September 15 - "Trial of Jetfire, Day I" First day of Jetfire’s trial for treason. Oct 20 - "Trial of Jetfire, Day II" Second day of Jetfire’s trial. Nov 03 - Jetfire's statement *The upper part of Jetfire's body appears onscreen in what appears to be a computer lab* Fellow Autobots - these last seven months have been a nightmare for me. Before I go further, I want to say my thoughts are with those who were injured in Megatron's attack yesterday. I also want to express my utmost gratitude to Ultra Magnus - for volunteering to defend me, and for Elita One. *Jetfire pauses for a second to collect his thoughts* Despite Megatron's boasting that he devised the explosion that nearly killed Jazz, and seriously injured Optimus Prime and Prowl, and despite the verdict, I know there are still skeptics out there for my innocence. I do have a lot to do to regain the trust of those Autobots. And...to be honest, much of it was my fault. Before this event, I wasn't exactly the most sociable of Autobots. But I vow to do everything in my power to gain the trust of every single Autobot. And if the Autobot leadership will allow, I would be honored if I could reassume my duties as Autobot Air Commander. Until all are one. *screen fades to black* 2016 * March 19 - "Itsa Jamaica Mon!" - The Decepticons launch an energy raid in Jamaica! * March 22 - "Seacon Attack on Ibex" - The Seacons attack the Central Spaceport in Ibex. * April 13 - "The VanMarkiplier" - Valour leads a raid against a Van Mark Industries facility. * July 05 - "Deathknell: Two counts of Trespassing" - Autobots and Decepticons vie for information aboard a derelict space station. 2017 * January 26 - "Encounter with Jetfire and Snaptrap" - Cyclonus encounters Seacons and an Autobot at Silent Grill. May 09 - Successful Campaign Against the Decepticons *Jetfire's face appears onscreen, he appears to have some minor scoff marks, and is covered with quite a bit of dust* Jetfire reporting - I'm pleased to announce, thanks to the heroic efforts of Jazz, Vroom, Backblast, Bishop, Lodestone, Dust Devil, and dozens of other Autobots, we were able to successfully destroy at least 2 of the three Decepticon planetary engines. For the last one, I was able to successfully land two missile strikes, but we had to vacate the caverns as a collapse was imminent. Assuming the collapse occurred, it is highly likely the collapse destroyed whatever was left of the final engine. However, assuming there was no damage suffered by the collapse, I would estimate a probability of 82.48 percent that the final engine was destroyed. As a result, I would recommend once the dust...both literally and figuratively clears - to have a small group of Autobots tunnel to where the final engine resides, plant detonators, and destroy the final engine - just as a precaution. I would like to call this a success, but we did suffer a casualty. Leroy 2 was crushed by some of the falling caverns. I managed to plant a honing device near where he was ... hit. I realize that he is not fully sentient, but I believe he is capable of emotion, logic, and thinking - and as a result, he is very much worthy of the title of Autobot, and as an Autobot, none of us will be left behind as long as there's a filament of resources available. - Jetfire out. *screen fades to black* May 14 - Reminders *Jetfire's face appears onscreen* Greetings. Fellow air-based Autobots, just a few reminders - if you are cleared for interstellar travel, and you have not renewed your interstellar certification license, you only have 30 solar cycles to do such. Aerialbots will need to be mobilized closely near Iacon as there is a good chance that we will need Superion to combat recent Decepticon aggressions. And finally, if you are in the coordinates of the path of the salvage ship the Conrad, which I will be embedding in this message, you are requested to do a routine status check on the craft. It has been three days since we last had contact with this vessel. Two weeks is the normal time for a distress call, but given its relative position, I'm asking someone to check on this vehicle and see if there's any communication devices that are malfunctioning. If you have any questions, do not hesitate to contact me. *screen turns black* Jul 31 - Optimus Prime defeated and in Megatron's custody *Jetfire's concerned face appears onscreen* Fellow Autoobts, the situation on Toraxxis has taken a grave turn for the worse. Megatron has defeated Optimus Prime, and now, he has taken our leader back to their fortress. Optimus Prime is badly injured - and a rescue operation will be needed quickly if we are to get back our beloved leader. We are looking for Autoobts who are specialists with infiltration. Optimus Prime is in a weakened state, and I'm assuming a show of brute strength will put his life in danger. I ask any available volunteers to step forward. We will get him back, Autobots. Jetfire out *screen fades to black* August 06 - "Planning" The Autobots meet in Encore's Distillery to discuss their plans to disrupt the completion of the Decepticons' mega-refinery in Toraxxis. August 09 - "It's Alive!" Optimus Prime recovers from his near-death at Megatron's hands. Nov 05 - The Fallen *Jetfire's face appears in an isolated room from the Rollout bar* This is Air Commander Jetfire - commendable work, Backblast. It looks like you probably need to spend less time at the Rollout Bar, and more time in the med bay - which I urge you to do immediately. As for this 'Fallen' - I am requesting a team of Autobots with backgrounds in pre-great war history to begin to assemble a dossier on this 'Fallen' - right now, we do not know for sure if these cultists are deranged enough to believe in this myth, or...if this myth is real. As a scientist, it feels like it's very much a 'legend' and not a being that was actually alive. But...we must also make room to at least entertain the fact that The Fallen may indeed be real, and if so, we must face this new threat. Also, I urge Autobots on our detention center end if they find any Decepticons either incarcerated or are sympathetic to the Autobot cause, with backgrounds in pre-great war history to lend us any input. Commendable job again, Backblast. Jetfire out. *screen fades to black* December 03 - "Aboard the Disco Star" The Fallen invades the Disco Star. Dec 26 - Temporary Repair Protocol Change *Jetfire appears on the screen, his faceplate masking his current concerned expression* Fellow Autobots, the damage to Autobot City is actually even greater than originally estimated. As of right now, we have no repair bay to even perform the most basic of maintenance and treatment. Therefore, sadly, in the near future, any trauma-based repairs that are life threatening in nature, AND are within 750 kilometers from Autobot City will be treated at Autobot City. :*Jetfire pauses* All other trauma-related repairs, be it life threatening or non life-threatening, and any maintenance-oriented repairs will be done at the Ark, which is currently at its Mt. St. Hilary location. :Unfortunately, any complex repairs in nature, including core repairs, repairs that are neutral in nature, and full-body redesigns shall be done on Cybertron at the Sparkplug Witwicky Repair Center. Regular transportation will need to be provided to any Autobots needing repairs of that nature - and will be handled by shuttle, Omega Supreme, or myself. :Autobots, I know what a blow this is. And given how often I'm prone to breakdowns, I wouldn't be surprised if I end up a patient myself on Cybertron. But it's imperative that everyone sees progress. Metroplex is getting the necessary repairs. Supplies for the repair bay are coming in. And given time, we will recover from this. Until then, I urge all of you not to speak about this outside of the walls of Metroplex. The Decepticons know they hit us - but I don't even think they know how badly the damage has been. I'm also requesting additional security for the Ark, as that is our only fully-operational repair bay currently. Jetfire out *screen fades with an Autobot spinny* 2019 * January 2 - "How Do You Solve a Problem like Soundwave?" - Soundwave is hiding out in a bar after a misunderstanding with his fellow Decepticons. Aug 24 - Imager returned >*Jetfire's face appears on the screen in the repair bay*< Fellow Autobots, Deathsaurus, at great risk to his own health, has returned Imager to us. Scales is currently tending to Imager's contagious state. It is only honorable that we honor Deathsaurus' bravery by repairing him JUST enough to get him mobile. Therefore, he is TEMPORARILY being held in the repair bay as an enemy combatant. But once the necessary repairs are complete, he should be released, and his weapons returned to him. I will assume full responsibility for this order. Jetfire out. September 22 - "The Fallen Attacks Iacon- Dominicon Perspective" The Fallen TP Finale -- the big bad himself shows up looking for his Blaster. November 5 - "Ask an Expert" Dust Devil continues to work with Jetfire in the aerospace division. Scales comes by with a medical and ethical problem. Nov 06 - Medical Intervention Pertaining to Deathsaurus >*Jetfire's face appears onscreen in the aerospace science lab*< This message is primarily pertaining to our medical staff. There have been some run-ins with Deathsaurus in Valvolux. Deathsaurus has fallen ill, and Scales has determined that he suffers from a 'growth of unknown origin' within him. < Jetfire's faceplate frowns in concentration > Given this information, it is most likely a parasitic form, however, Scales has determined it is possible, albeit unlikely, that this 'unknown growth' may be a possible life form, even capable of intelligent thought. < Jetfire pauses, his optics glow brighter > After much deliberation, I am authorizing any medic who wishes to engage, to treat Deathsaurus ONLY if he volunteers. Before approaching him, see if we can get a better diagnostic indicator, a lab test, readings for brain waves, anything that would determine if it's an intelligent life form over a parasite. If it is a parasite, then that's Deathsaurus' burden to bear. I understand the anger many Autobots still harbor against Deathsaurus. He killed one of our shining stars, Star Saber. And unfortunately, the circumstances surrounding Star Saber's death fall into the ream of combat, so we cannot 'arrest' Deathsaurus no more than the Decepticons could arrest us for killing one of their own during combat. I realize this is a difficult predicament, fellow Autobots. And if another life form wasn't involved, I would not be taking this course of action. Any questions, please reach out to me. Otherwise, I will relay to Scales to the best course of action. Jetfire out. (screen goes to black) Nov 19 - Battle Outside of Iacon >*Jetfire's face appears on the screen*< Last night, Deathsaurus, Megatron, and a large squad of Decepticons attempted to breach our defenses. They were in fact successful in destroying our shields. However, thanks to the heroic efforts of Chromia, Dust Devil, Fortress Maximus, Bumblebee, Starlock, Trailbreaker, Elita One and other Autobots, we were able to hold off an attack that would have dealt a catastrophic blow to our resources. Injuries were thankfully kept to a minimum. To our knowledge, there have been no fatalities. And in a wonderful, yet still inexplicable happening, Star Saber has returned - as he seems to be part of the "organism" that was attached to Deathsaurus. Star Saber - I would like to be the first to welcome you back into our fold, and would suggest that you get a full checkup in our medical facilities. Autobots, we have emerged victorious, but Iacon is extremely vulnerable now. I urge any and all available bodies help to restore our defenses outside its walls. Jetfire out *screen fades to black* 2020 Jan 05 - Aerospace orders >*Jetfire's face appears onscreen*< Greetings - this message is for all Autobots in the aerospace division. A universally-accepted law of physics is that for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. With that said, the Decepticons have obviously been made aware of our newest titan, Fortress Maximus. It is almost certain that they will respond in kind. Thankfully, for us, we had the luxury of being able to build Fortress Maximus in secret for more than a year. That gave us a tremendous advantage. Because of the size and resources required to make a comparable structure, I am asking all those in the aerospace division to be especially cognisant on their patrols of any new construction efforts in Decepticon territories. Like Fortress Maximus, anticipate the Decepticons to build a comparable structure in secret, and possibly in 'pieces.' But thankfully, we have the blueprint of such a structure. And as a result, we know what to look for. Because of this, I am asking for all Autobots in the airspace division that if they detect such structures being build during their reconnaissance to relay their findings, either to me, or any senior-level Autobot leadership. We will then proceed to take any further action. >*Jetfire pauses to carefully think of a closer for this broadcast*< We have a distinct tactile advantage. But we cannot afford to believe this will be a permanent advantage. Be vigilant, fellow Autobots - Jetfire out *screen fades to black* What If? Universes Bot World In Bot World, Jetfire was built on Cybertron by Shockwave to counter Starscream's extensive air superiority. However, Jetfire defected to the Autobots... only to become frustrated at the Bots' lack of scientific and cultural progress in the face of increasing stagnation. Cobra World In Cobra World, Jetfire was built on Earth by Dr. Mindbender into a Skystriker, using technology he recovered from the Ark. Never intended to be anything smarter than a high-tech combat drone, Jetfire is only SLIGHTLY smarter than a BAT. Decepticon World In Decepticon World, Jetfire was built on Earth by Shockwave to guard the skies from human retaliatory strikes. Jetfire, however, became troubled with the Decepticon's treatment of the natives of Earth, and asked to be transfered to Cybertron. There, he was recruited as a double-agent by the Autobots, who even allowed him to kill one of their own in front of Megatron to re-establish his credibility. Jetfire held to his promise, despite being repeatedly tempted with his new position as second in command of the Decepticon army. During the battle for the Space Bridge, Jetfire managed to control the bridge's systems and send all remaining Autobots to the planet of Nebulous. While on Nebulous, Bumblebee officially anointed Jetfire as an Autobot. Now, on Nebulous, Jetfire has joined their tactical division. He is currently evaluating the risk assessment of launching a full-scale assault to liberate the enslaved humans of Earth. Going too soon when their fleet is still being built would likely result in a quick (and final) defeat. However, the more they wait on Nebulous, the closer the Decepticons come to rebuilding their space bridge, ensuring Earth will have plenty of supplies and Decepticons to ward off even the strongest attacks. Con World Logs * 2013 October - "A Chance Encounter" - A young Decepticon scientist travels to Cybertron, shaken by what he has seen on Earth. He hopes to find peace on the metal world, but a chance encounter with a small Autobot leads to his entire world view being altered. * October, 2013 - "A Hero's Sacrifice" - Jetfire is brought to a meeting with the leaders of the Autobots. There he outlines the plan he and Bumblebee have come up with. Gradually, the group comes to a sobering realization: someone must die to ensure the future of the Autobots. Joe World In G.I. Joe World, Jetfire was built on Earth by G.I. Joe into a Skystriker, using technology they recovered from the Ark. However, since the Joes were still miles away from being able to program the "sentinel life" thought-process of a living being, Jetfire is only SLIGHTLY smarter than a BAT. Players Jetfire was played by ninjakaraoke in the '90s. He is now played by Spike. Category:Active Category:Autobots Category:Autobot Aerospace Category:Autobot Command Category:Autobot leaders Category:Characters Category:Defense specialists Category:Engineers Category:FCs Category:Former Decepticons Category:Transformers Category:Turncoats